Rivalité?
by Yumii-Chan
Summary: Je pensais que tu tenais à moi, alors pourquoi tentes-tu de partir loin du village... loin de moi... Et cette phrase mystérieuse...  SasuNaru   yaoi   un peu OOC  pas si triste et dramatique que ça en a l'air...


_C'est idiot... Voilà où nous en sommes... nous... qui étions les meilleurs amis du monde... et peut être même plus... des frères... tu te tiens devant moi, un sourire à la fois heureux de me voir en galère devant toi, et aussi assez sadique... _

_Je suis ridicule, flottant à la surface de l'eau, je viens seulement de réaliser tes vraies intensions... tu t'apprette à une autre attaque, et moi, comme un idiot, je tourne la tête lentement vers toi... Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi triste... _

_On ne distingue pas bien les larmes coulant le long de mes joues cicatrisée de trois moustaches des gouttes d'eau, mais tu lis en moi comme dans un livre, et le Sharingan n'y est pour rien... _

_Tu dois te dire que je suis ridicule, hein, Sasuke...? Moi qui pensait qu'on serait toujours ensemble, quelqu'en soit les épreuves... moi qui pensais que tu __tenais à moi..._

_Ton visage plus résolu que jamais, tu vas me foncer dessus pour tenter de me donner le coup de grace, et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est ce jour... Ce jour où tu m'as dit quelque chose de très... "mystérieux"... _

* * *

**- aaaah... qui m'a fichu un kunai pareil?!**

**- Naruto... C'est toi qui sais pas lancer un kunai sur une cible, rien à voir avec cette pauvre arme sans défense... **

**- mh... Mais, Kakashi-Sensei! C'est ce truc qui veut pas aller droit dans la cible !! Ou alors c'est le vent... ou alors...**

**- Ou alors tu sais pas viser, t'es nul, tu sert à rien...**

**Le jeune blond se retourne brusquement vers son rival brun, adossé à un arbre gigantesque, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, les yeux fermés et l'expression toujours aussi impassible, froide, hautaine et parfois insolente de l'Uchiwa. (c'te description XD)**

**- Temeeeeeeee... **

**- Un problème avec la vérité... Usuratonkachi ?**

**- J'T'EN FOUTRAIS DES VERITES!! A COUPS DE PIED DANS LE ...**

**Kakashi, retenant son élève témèraire par le col de sa tenue orange tout en lisant le passionnant livre de maître Jiraiya (XD le dieu de l'auteur...amen) dit d'un air las ; **

**- Pas devant les jeunes filles innocentes, Naruto...**

**- hein? ajouta la rosée d'un coup sortie de sa lecture du premier livre de sa Senpai, "Yaoi 4ever version illustrée" **

**- tsss... Qui sont les abrutis qui ont fait cette équipe ? Elle est répartie n'importe comment : un abruti fini...**

**- ...temeeeeeee...**

**- Un pervers...**

**- ...mh? Quoi?**

**- et... une... chose...**

**- qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- et dans le tas, un ninja talentueux comme moi... je crois que je sert à faire remonter le niveau moyen de toute l'équipe...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- quoi?**

**- Sasuke, tu ne crois pas être un peu prétencieux en disant ça ?**

**- Pourquoi, c'est pas vrai peut être ?**

**- ...en même temps il a pas tort...**

**- Sasuke !!!! J'vais t'apprendre, moi, comment avoir l'esprit d'équipe!!!**

**- ffioouuu... soupira le jeune brun**

**- Déjà commence par me regarder quand je te cause!!!**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**-... ok... OREIKE NO JUTSU!! un "pouf" se fit entendre et une jeune blonde dénudée avec deux longues couettes et des moustaches apparut dans un écran de fumée**

**- GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !!!! s'écria le vieux pervers (na na pas Jiraya, l'autre vieux pervers...)**

**- ...qué?**

**- Sasuke-kuuUuUun... regarde mooiii... dit le SexyMéta de Naruto en envoyant un baiser au beau brun**

**- ... Sasuke deigna tourner la tête en direction de son ami mais ce ne fut que pour le regarder froidement et indifféremment**

**- pouf ...OK SASUKE! Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut pour te dérider un peu!! T'es crispé! Coincé! Et quand tu ouvre la bouche, c'est pour blesser les gens!! Surtout moi! Qu'est ce qu je t'ai fait, bordel?!!**

**Un peu surpris par cette franchise, mais n'en laissant rien paraitre, Sasuke se leva, les yeux clos, et parti en passant à côté de Naruto. Il le frola, s'arrêta, et lui dit dans un souffle à son oreille en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule ; " Qui aime bien châtie bien... usuratonkachi... " **

**Puis, il s'en alla, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, laissant un Naruto rouge (aussi 'têtre un peu à cause de la colère qui s'était pas calmée), un Kakashi et une Sakura qui n'avaient rien compris, rien entendu et qui étaient plongés dans leur lecture douteuse respective...**

**- A...Attends Sasuke !!**

**- mh?**

**- Que... Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?**

**- ...**

**- ... Sasuke? **

**-... mhfr... Baka...**

**- ...BAKA TOI MEME !!**

**Cette attitude enfantine arracha un sourire doux au jeune Uchiwa qui se retouna et continua son chemin.**

**- Teme!!! Je t'ai posé une question quand même!!!**

**- raaah Arrête de gueuler... j'entends...**

**- ... **

**le blond, fit ne moue un peu vexée et en colère comme celle qu'il prenait, petit, lorsqu'il croisait le regard de son rival**

**- Bon écoute, Usuratonkachi, je suis pressé là, j'ai des courses à faire, et toi, tu ferais bien de t'entrainer un peu si tu veux faire le poids contre moi un jour...**

**- Sasukeeeeeee TT pourquoi tant de haine ?!**

**Le beau brun ne répondit rien et continua sa route, mais malgré tout, il esquissa un sourire attendrit lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne puisse le voir.**

**Le blondinet, quant à lui, se jurait qu'un jour, il découvrirait ce que la phrase mystérieuse de son ami signifiait...

* * *

**

_Ca... tu dois beaucoup m'aimer pour me faire autant de mal... Sasuke... tu compte vraiment partir...?_

**- Alors, Usuratonkachi ? Déjà fatigué ?**

**- Sasuke...**

**- Hun! A moins que tu ne sois pressé de mourir et que tu attende que je t'achève ?**

**- ... Si tu parts, je ne vois pas l'interrêt de vivre...**

**- ...**

**Le jeune renardeau commença à se relever avec peine, les bras pendants, non pas parce qu'il était épuisé physiquement, mais parce qu'il avait le coeur tellement lourd que tout son corps semblait l'être aussi.**

**- Cependant...**

**- hn? le jeune Uchiwa relava la tête d'abbord intrigué puis, surpris et enfin effrayé ; devant lui, son partenaire dégageait un chakra rouge vif, l'eau sur son corps et ses vêtement s'évaporait et seules ses larmes coulant de ses yeux rouges aux pupilles animales restaient.**

**- ...je ne te laisserais pas partir...**

**- Qu'est ce que... Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux**

**- SANS AVOIR TENTE DE TE RETENIR!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**

**L'Uzumaki poussa ce dernier cris en ouvrant subitement ses bras et ses jambes, faisant se dégager une énorme quanité de chakra démoniaque provoquant de grandes vagues, comme s'il souffrait... ce devait être d'ailleurs le cas mais... pas physiquement**

**- Q... Qui es-tu ?!!!!**

**- Je suis... ton ami...!!**

**- ...B...BAKA!!!!!!!**

**- ...**

**- C'EST CE GENRE DE CHOSES QUI M'ONT POUSSE A PARTIR!!!!**

**- N...Nani...?**

**- "Je suis ton ami" par-ci, "je suis ton ami" par là !! T...TU N'ES QU'UN CON FINI!!!!**

**- Sasuke...**

**Les larmes s'échappant des yeux Sharinganés (j'invente des mots, ça m'éclate XD) de son coéquipier ne passèrent pas innaperçues pour Naruto.**

**- Tu... tu ne comprends jamais rien !! J'en pouvais plus!! Je craque Naruto!! Peut-être que tu pense que je suis une tombe dépourvue de sentiments et de coeur, mais là encore, tu te gourre !!!!**

**- ... le jeune blondinet écarquilla ses yeux redevenus bleu azur, son chakra rouge diminua ; il se calmait**

**- N...Naruto ! Tu es con ! Aveugle ! Insensible ! Tu... tu es... **

**Sasuke ne put finir sa liste d'insulte destinée à l'Usuratonkachi, les larmes flouant sa vue, les sanglots l'empêchant de parler, il tomba à genou, une main broyant son crane tandit que l'autre se crispait et tremblait**

**On aurait dit qu'un combat intérieur se faisait en Sasuke et qu'il se prenait les coups que chaque combattant envoyait à son adversaire.**

**Le jeune ahurit blond restait coi devant un Sasuke si démuni. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état de faiblesse telle ! Du moins, jamais dans une détresse émotive aussi extériorisée. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire et restait immobile, l'air déboussolé ce qui avait pour effet d'irriter encore plus l'Uchiwa.**

**Ce dernier releva la tête et les yeux avec peine et en tremblant vers son camarade.**

**- Alors... Lorsque je me suis retrouvé transpercé d'aiguilles et que j'ai frolé la mort pour tes beaux yeux... Lorsque j'ai empêché deux assassins de Gâto de te découper en morceau... Lorsque je t'ai porté jusqu'à chez Tazuna parce que tu tenais plus debout à force de t'entrainer... Lorsque j'ai empêché mon frère et Kisame de te démolir... toutes ces choses... tu pensais que je les faisait... par simple amitié ?!! BAKA !!!**

**- Sasuke...! **

**- Et quand je te demandait ce que Sakura t'avait dit, pendant l'entrainement aux arbres... que je paraissait gêné... tss... Tu pensais VRAIMENT que c'était parce que je voulais un conseil ?!! CA ME RENDAIT JUSTE MALADE QUE TU LUI PARLE EN ME METTANT A L'ECART!!!**

**Le brun en larme tenta de se lever, une main toujours broyant son front et l'autre s'appuyant sur son genou ; il tremblait énormément mais tentait d'avancer vers son... peut on encore dire "rival" ?**

**Ce dernier, l'imita, avançant comme hypnotisé vers Sasuke, ne le lachant de son regard, n'ayant jamais atteint une telle profondeur, pour rien au monde...**

**Lorsque les deux compères arrivèrent à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, soudainement, les jambes du brun larmoyant ne le portèrent plus et lachèrent. Le renardeau blond se précipita pour l'empêcher de tomber et de se noyer dans l'eau sur laquelle ils marchaient. **

**Sasuke atterrit dans les bras de son désiré, contre son torse animé par des battements de coeurs puissants, bruiyants et accélérés ; plus sont coéquipier se blotissait contre lui, plus les battements se faisaient abondants. **

**Le Teme agrippa le pull orange de l'Usuratonkachi, bien déterminé à ne pas le lacher. Il ferma un instant ses yeux noir profond humides puis, les rouvrit comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, fixant droit devant lui, c'est à dire le torse de son aimé.**

**Ce dernier, quant à lui, regardait son paquet avec plus de tendresse et de séreinité qu'il n'aurait crut en avoir. Le jeune Uchiwa faisait penser à un bébé, au part avant larmoyant, puis, retrouvant son calme au contact de sa mère. **

**Ce grand bébé, décida alors de relever sa tête vers Naruto, de ses yeux pas très éveillés, il vit dans ces deux océans tout ce qu'il avait attendu de l'ahuri depuis un moment déjà, qui avait parru une éternité pour Sasuke.**

**- Sasuke...**

**- ...**

**Le blondinet se leva, tout en portant son camarade.**

**- h... hey... qu'est-ce que tu fais...?**

**- Tu vas attrapper froid dans l'eau...**

**- hmf... Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire...**

**Les deux amis (...OK OK Sasuke! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais changer de mot) Les deux partenaires arrivés sur la terre ferme, Naruto se rassit, dos au mur, son précieux (et beau gosse XD) paquet toujours sur ses genoux. Notre beau blond reserra son etreinte sur Sasuke, rapprocha son visage du sien et lui murmura**

**- Sasuke... Si tu es malade, je suis malade... Si tu es triste, alors je suis triste... Si tu es heureux, bien évidemment, je suis heureux... Mais si tu m'abandonne, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire la même chose ; je te suivrais, je te protègerais, je t'empêcherais de faire une grosse connerie, que cela te plaise ou non...**

**- ...**

**- Sasuke... Si tu m'aime tant que ce que tu le dis, pourquoi avoir essayé de partir... loin du village, loin de tes amis... loin de moi...?**

**- Eh bien... j'étais au bout du rouleau... Je me suis dit... que si je tentais de partir, soit tu me rattrapperais et... d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'essaierais de savoir tes vrais sentiment envers moi.. **

**- ...**

**- soit je partais dfinitivement. Si tu ne cherchais pas à me rattrapper, si tu ne me disais pas les choses que j'ai envie d'entendre, alors, je me disais que je serais libéré des souffrances qu'apporte l'amour à sens unique... mais...**

**- ... Naruto regardait de plus en plus Sasuke sans cligner des yeux, sans le lacher, comme hypnotisé**

**- mais la vérité c'est que...je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de te quitter.. même si ça veut dire que je dois souffir, tout ce qui importe, c'est d'être à tes côtés... être là quand tu en as besoin, te consoler, te rassurer... juste pouvoir continuer à te parler, à me disputer avec toi, nos petites querelles gamines,... j'ai juste besoin d'être avec toi, même si mon amour n'es pas partagé comme je le souhaiterais !**

**- Mais, Sasuke...**

**- ...**

**Le jeune blond s'approcha encore plus du visage de son coéquipier, et, lorsque leurs nez se frolèrent, chacun ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du baiser qui allait sceller leur amour partagé.**

**Leur preuve d'amour finie (c'est à dire quand l'air manquait), Naruto décolla ses lèvres de quelques centimètres de celles de son amour et lui dit dans un souffle chaud...**

**- Qui t'as dit que ton amour n'était pas partagé ...?**

**Ces quelques mots firent parcourir des frissons dans tout le corps de l'Uchiwa, et il cru que son coeur allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort... Il senti aussi celui de son blond battre comme un dératté. **

**Les deux garçons n'en revenaient pas d'être passés à côtés de tant de moments de bonheur partagés l'un avec l'autre, mais, maintenant, ils allaient avoir toute la vie pour les rattrapper.**

**Sasuke se redressa, et entoura les épaules de Naruto de ses bras pâles. Le blondinet, lui, se blotissait contre le torse de son emo comme s'il était sa couverture. Tous deux fermèrent leurs yeux et profitèrent de ce moment unique n'appartenant qu'à eux deux (et aux lecteurs )... **

**Le jeune Uzumaki releva ses bras, sous ceux de son compagnon, et s'agrippa à lui. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était très crispé malgré leur étreinte, et devina pourquoi... Il murmura alors à l'oreille de son Usuratonkachi**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne partirai pas... Je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours...**

**Il lui embrassa le front, et le senti se décontracter et sourire de bonheur. **

**Sasuke reserra son étreinte sur Naruto, ferma les yeux, puis, tous deux souriant, s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.**

**xX Owari Xx**

**Auteur : Alors ? **

**Sasuke : ...Pourquoi tu m'as fait passé pour une tapette ?**

**Auteur : (air hyper menaçant) Elle te plait pas ma fic...?!! **

**Sasuke : ...J'ADORE!!! **

**Auteur : bieeeennnn et toi Naru ?**

**Naruto : ...TT**

**Auteur : Qu'est ce que t'as ?**

**Naruto : TT C'est géniaaaaaaal!! Je finis dans les bras de Sasu-chaaaaaan!**

**Auteur : en voilà un qui apprécie !**

**Sasuke : mais j'apprécie ! Juste que... t'aurais put me faire moins chialer...**

**Auteur : (air encore menaçant) C'est la fic à qui ...?! **

**Sasuke : A TOI! A TOI ! Calme-toi... **

**Auteur : Ok, Sasuke alors attention, une question hyper dure arrive droit sur toi : As-tu aimé cette fic?**

**Sasuke : mmmmouiii...**

**Auteur : coooool c'était pas compliqué tu vois ! **

**Naruto : Hey ! Mais du coup, je sais toujours pas ce que voulais dire Sasuke par "Qui aime bien chatie bien" ! **

**Auteur : Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu sais pas, un tit truc en plus ou en moins...**

**Naruto : ... Pas faux...**

**Sasuke : et puis, tout le monde a compris sauf toi... Baka**

**Naruto : Teme-ch..AIE!! TU M'AS FAIT MAL !!!!**

**Auteur : ça veut dire qu'il t'aime beaucoup**

**Naruto : pas compris**

**Sasuke : ...**

**Auteur : en même temps, Sasuke, y'a d'autres moyens de montrer son affection qu'en donnant des baffes..**

**Naruto : C'est trop subtile après...**

**Sasuke : Je suis d'accord... C'est pourquoi, ce soir, je vais extérioriser mon amour envers Naru-Chan de façon... moins subtile...**

**Naruto : e ?**

**L'Auteur chuchote à l'oreille de Naruto**

**Naruto : oooo... (prend un air pervers) Wohohoooow...**

**Auteur : héhé...**

**Naruto : Bon ben... c'est pas tout ça, hein, mais faut que je fasse à manger moi...**

**Auteur : Des Ramens instantanés ça prends 2 minutes**

**Sasuke : oui mais... On va prendre le dessert avant...**

**Auteur : Chocolat ?**

**Naruto et Sasuke : HAI !! **

_**P.S. : L'allusion du chocolat vient d'une excellente fic SasuNaru lemon de **__**Haganemaru **__**je vous la conseille :p ! **_

_**P.S. 2 : Ouais ; Sakura et Kakashi sont un tout petit peu OOC... mais pas tellement finalement... XD**_


End file.
